rainbowmagicfandomcom-20200213-history
Rainbow Fairies
29 May 2003 1 May 2005 (Ruby, Amber) 1 July 2005 (Sunny) 1 September 2005 (Fern) 1 November 2005 (Sky) 1 January 2006 (Inky) 1 February 2006 (Heather) 25 October 2005 1 January 2006 January 2006 - June 2008 5 January 2006 2007 February 2009 - 2011 |series = 1st |special thanks = Narinder Dhami (Ruby, Amber, Fern, Izzy) Sue Bentley (Saffron, Sky, Heather)}} The Rainbow Fairies are the 1st series and represent the colours of the rainbow, and are responsible for keeping all the colours of Fairyland shining and bright. Things are never dull when this bunch is around! There are seven Rainbow fairies and they are: Ruby the Red Fairy, Amber the Orange Fairy, Saffron the Yellow Fairy, Fern the Green Fairy, Sky the Blue Fairy, Izzy the Indigo Fairy and Heather the Violet Fairy. Problem Rachel met Kirsty on their spring break to Rainspell Island. They were exploring the island until they found Ruby the Red Fairy trapped under a black pot. Ruby tells the girls about Jack Frost and how he took away the colour in Fairyland. Her sisters were scattered all over the island. They were asked to find each fairy, and bring them back to safety in the pot. They also must avoid the goblins. When all the fairies were reunited, they fly to Fairyland and use their magic to bring the colour back. The ending to Heather the Violet Fairy (when Kirsty and Rachel returned her to the pot) was different in Rainbow Magic: Return to Rainspell Island, compared to the book's ending. Jack Frost's Poem Cold winds blow and thick ice form, I conjure up this fairy storm. To the seven corners of the mortal world The Rainbow Fairies will be hurled! I curse every part of Fairyland, With a frosty wave of my icy hand. For now and always, from this fateful day, Fairyland will be cold and grey! The Fairies Ruby the Red Fairy Ruby was trapped in the Pot when Rachel and Kirsty came to rescue her. She was found first out of all the Rainbow Fairies. Red flowers fall from her wand. She has long blonde hair tied up with roses, wears a red dress, crimson slippers with ribbons wrapped around her legs and a rose necklace. Amber the Orange Fairy Amber was trapped in a creamy orange scallop shell. Orange bubbles emanate from her wand. She has flame-colored hair, which is tied up with peach blossoms and wears an orange catsuit with long boots. Saffron the Yellow Fairy Saffron was trapped in one of Mrs Merry's bee hives. Yellow butterflies fall from her wand. She has short blonde hair and wears a yellow t-shirt with a butterfly in the corner, a pair of yellow shorts with a butterfly at the bottom and yellow trainers. Fern the Green Fairy Fern was trapped in an alcove in a nut tree which had froze over. Green leaves fly from her wand. She has brown hair tied into pigtails and wears a bright green top and stretchy trousers with leaf shapes around her neck and waist and brown pixie boots. Sky the Blue Fairy Sky was trapped in a bubble in a rock-pool which turned deadly as it froze over when Jack Frost's goblins got too close, almost killing her. Blue stars emanate from her wand. She has short curly blonde hair, wears a short, sparkly dress and knee high boots. Her earrings and headband are made of tiny stars. Izzy the Indigo Fairy Izzy was trapped in a copy of "The Big Book of Fairy Tales" in Mermaid Cottage. Indigo ink drops fly from her wand. She has neat blue-black hair, wearing indigo jeans and a matching jacket covered with spangles. Heather the Violet Fairy Heather was trapped in Tom Goodfellow's Merry-go-round.Violet blossoms fall from her wand. She has shoulder length blonde hair with a blossom in it. She wears a violet dress with matching stockings and slippers and a violet pearl necklace and bracelets. Trivia *As suggested by the end of Heather the Violet Fairy, the Rainbow Fairies set was originally meant to be a stand-alone series, before its popularity gave the creators a reason to prolong it by writing more series. *They make appearances in other stories more frequently than other fairies. Gallery Ruby, Amber, Saffron, Fern, Sky, Izzy, Heather..png|Ruby, Amber, Saffron, Fern, Sky, Izzy, Heather. 51QOjQPaX4L.jpg|German book cover of the Rainbow Fairies|link=Rainbow Fairies 44AAE731-B54C-47C5-AD67-5A14AEEB294A.png|Rainbow fairies art Who is your favourite Rainbow fairy? Ruby Amber Saffron/Sunny Fern Sky Izzy/Inky Heather Category:Rainbow Fairies Category:Fairies Category:Characters Category:R Category:Series Category:Non fan-made fairies Category:Fairy groups Category:Fairies' Group Category:Fairies that are published Category:Reoccurring characters Category:Fairies in sets of seven Category:Books set on Rainspell Island Category:Fairies appeared in Old RM Cover Category:Fairies appeared in New RM Cover Category:Fairies that are one of the first fairies in their group